


He is Simply One Hell of a Time Travler

by ButlerOfDeath



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButlerOfDeath/pseuds/ButlerOfDeath
Summary: What happens if somebody time travels to the 18th century? Will time change? Who is the time traveler? Love? Friendship? Who will live? Who will die?





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of thunder grew louder as the mad scientist begun his experiment. Time travel, that was his goal. The scientist was just a mere boy of the age fourteen. He went in the metal contraption, pulled a switched and he entered the year and the destination he wanted to go. 1880, London, England, that's when and where he planned to go. He never expected the machine to work, after all this is his first test run. The machines sent blue sparks everywhere as it started to spin in a fast motion. The boys vision started to go blurry and soon it turned into darkness as he started his journey to the past. 

 

Phantomhive manor, London, England, 1889

Ciel Phantomhive was just about to drink his daily morning tea when he heard a large crash coming from outdoors. “Sebastian!” Ciel shouted,”Find out what the hell that was NOW!” Sebastian,who was standing next to Ciel's bed the whole time, said one of his famous lines:Yes, My Lord. The butler exited the bedroom and sighed,”What have those idiots done now?”

In the garden a young scientist laid in the grass unconscious. Where the machine was, well it's gone for now.The  
boy coughed and regained consciousness, as he opened his eyes he was confused. His first thought was “Where am I?” then he wondered “Who am I?” The boy tried to stand up but his legs were too shaken up. Since he couldn't stand up he looked at his surroundings. There were sterling silver roses next to a small table with two chairs tucked in. There were red and gold leaves covering the ground around the boy indicating that it was the season autumn. There was also a stone path leading to a mansion. The boy heard footsteps coming closer and closer, judging by the loudness the sound was emitting, it was a man around the age of twenty-five. The boy stayed as still as he could so he couldn't be found by the possible owner of the mansion. 

Meanwhile, Sebastian is walking towards the sound of the crash. Sebastian sensed that akn intruder was nearby so he decided to walk up to the intruder who was laying in the grass. “Hello, I am wondering why you are on my master's property. Will you tell me why?” The young boy said” I don't know how I got here or my name!”  
Sebastian replied,”Well there's no helping it, follow me”. The boy said,”I can't get up, I have already tried!”  
The butler sighed and then he picked the strange boy up bridal style.

The two of them walked towards the mansion, after about five minutes the boy started to ask questions. “Who is your master? What year is this? Where am I?” the boy asked the butler? “My master is Ciel Phantomhive,the year is 1889, and you are currently in Phantomhive Estate, London, England. What's your name?”Sebastian replied. “I don’t know my name. I don't remember anything about my life,” the boy coughed. Sebastian checked the boy's temperature by putting his hand on the boys forehead. “It appears you have a fever. We should be at the mansion soon,” Sebastian muttered. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the manor, the boy asked, “Where are you taking me?” Sebastian explained,”I'm taking you to my masters study.” Sebastian walked up a flight of stairs, walked down a few hallways and arrived at a door. He opened the door and the boy could see a boy around his age sitting in a chair playing chess with a young girl across from him. “Sebastian, who is this?” the boy in the chair said. Sebastian said” Young Master, this is the cause of that noise earlier.” The boy said annoyed,” Well then who is he?”


	2. Chapter Two: Shopping? Part One

Authors note:  
Most of this story will be third-person.

 

Chapter Two:Shopping? Part One

 

“Ciel! You didn't tell me you had guests! I would've made the manor cute!” The girl said to Ciel. “I didn't know we had guests, Elizabeth.” Ciel sighed. “Lizzy! Call me Lizzy! You never call me Lizzy!” Elizabeth complained. “Why don't you decorate the manor? After all it has to be cute.” Ciel suggested. “That's a wonderful idea Ciel!” Elizabeth said in her high pitched voice. Elizabeth got out of her chair and skipped out of the room to make the manor “cute”. “Sebastian, who the hell is this? Why is he here?” Ciel said impatiently. “You ordered me to find out what the noise was and this boy was the cause of it. He has no name or memory of his past when I found him, young master.” “This is your master! He is just a boy! I was expecting someone older! How is HE supposed to help ME?” The boy said confused. “Sebastian, prepare something sweet for the two of us.” “Yes, my Lord,” Sebastian said while he set the boy down in the chair Lizzy was sitting in. Sebastian checked his pocket watch and then left the room. “Now explain who you are.” Ciel said. “I don't know who I am, where I came from or anything about this time.” The boy said. “I suppose your name could be Oliver. Since you have nowhere to go you will become my servant. You start tomorrow, you be provided with clothes, food, a place to stay, and an allowance. Sebastian will take you to London to buy new clothes and other necessities. You will leave after you eat. Understand?” Ciel said to Oliver. “I understand, Ciel.” Oliver said. “It's young master or my lord! Don't make the mistake again.” Ciel said annoyed. “Sorry young master.” Oliver apologized. The door opened, startling Oliver, Sebastian walked in pushing a cart that held two slices of cake and two drinks. He set a slice of cake and a cup of tea in front of both Oliver and Ciel. “Today's snack is Gâteau au Chocolat and the drink is Jackson's Earl Grey Tea, the finest of London.” Sebastian declared. “Sebastian, you will take Olliver with you when you get supplies today. He needs clothes and also let him buy something for himself. Lend him one of my canes, after all you did carry him. So I assume he can't walk very well. You can go once Oliver is done with his snack.” Ciel instructed Sebastian. Ciel looks over at Oliver's empty plate. “It looks like he's already done. Shall we go?” Sebastian said. “Just go already!” Ciel growled at Sebastian. “Yes, my Lord. Follow me, Oliver,”Sebastian bowed and left the room with Oliver. 

 

*Time Skip to the Carriage*

 

“Hey Sebastian, how is Ciel in charge of the household?”, Oliver asked Sebastian. “Young Masters parents died in a fire when he was ten therefore he became the head of the household.” Sebastian told Oliver. “Who was the girl in Ciel's study earlier?” Oliver questioned Sebastian. “She is Lady Elizabeth Midford fiancé of Ciel Phantomhive. There were engaged at the time of birth.” Sebastian answered another question once more. The horses pulling the carriage neigh end and pulled into a stop. Sebastian looked out the window, “Looks like we have arrived.” Sebastian opened the carriage door and helped the boy out of the carriage. Sebastian led Oliver to the shop. 

 

*Oliver's point of view(pov)*

 

This is London? There's so many people, I hope the clothe shopping won't take to long. The shop, from the outside, had a sign on a glass window that said Hopkins Tailor Shop, and there were a display of clothes behind the glass window. Once we were in the shop a woman came out of a curtain carrying a variety of clothes. The woman, I assume, Miss Hopkins shouted at Sebastian, who was in front of me. “You! Why are you here wearing such bland clothing?” Miss Hopkins shouted at Sebastian. “ I was sent here by my master to get clothes tailored for his new employe. Oliver needs a formal, timeless uniform-”. “You mean distasteful clothes that Mr.Stubborn wears?” Miss Hopkins interrupted. “Can I pick my uniform?” I said but was not heard. Since the two adults were arguing like children I decided to look for a uniform that would fit me. After I found a uniform that was as close to Sebastian's uniform I looked for everyday clothes. After looking through the winter section I found a cloak the colour of the night, I decided that I should get it. I also found a set of everyday clothes and a nightgown. I walked over to where Sebastian and Miss Hopkins were and shouted, they were still arguing, “I found my clothes! Can we pay for it now?” Sebastian looked at the clothes and said,”I suppose this will do.” Sebastian pulled out the money that was needed and gave it to Miss Hopkins. “Thank you for your service Miss Hopkins” Sebastian growled. I swear his eyes were red for a split second but it was most likely the trick of the light. “Sebastian, can we go to a bookstore next?” I asked the nicest way as possible. “We have time, so I can take you to a bookstore.” Sebastian said. 

 

*Time Skip To Bookstore*

 

*Oliver's pov*

 

There were shelves full of books sorted by subject and author. The lighting was dim, perfect to read a good mystery book. Why am I here again? I was going to buy a book about amnesia. That's what the official term for losing your memory right? I wonder how I remembered that. Oh well, I'll figure that out later. Oliver looks around for the science section of the bookstore. Do they even have a science section? As if somebody was reading his mind, a man who had silverish grey hair with a scar, he was wearing this black funeral robe walked up to him and said,”I can show you the science section.” The man laughed as if somebody told a hilarious joke. “Who are you? Are you the bookstore owner?”Oliver asked the strange man. “He is the Undertaker. He does not own a bookstore that I know of.” Sebastian said before Undertaker could start to say anything else. “So he takes care of the dead. That sounds interesting.” Oliver said. Undertaker said, “Follow me to the science section.” Undertaker started to walk towards the back of bookstore. “Are you coming with me?” Oliver asked Sebastian. “No, I need to get supplies for cooking. You will stay here and wait until I come back.” Sebastian replied. Not patient enough to wait for an answer, for he had other things to do other than wait around, Sebastian left. Oliver cocked his head to the left and stood there for a good minute until he remembered that he was supposed to follow the Undertaker.


End file.
